tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Mortar
An expert at explosives and their applications, Mortar takes great pride in his work. Ironically, though, he has a fascination with nature in all its forms, especially when mountain climbing. An expert mechanic and pilot, he truly feels at home when working on heavy machinery. Trained in engineering, Mortar has extensive knowledge of weaponry design. He carries a machine gun with an under-slung grenade launcher in robot mode, as well as a guided mortar launcher. He Transforms into a Humvee, equipped with rockets, land mines, and a mini-missile rack. His Self-designed HALO Fire Control System provides firing options for his mini-missiles. They can be fired in single, tandem, or area saturation salvos. Mortar is also an avid thrill-seeker. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: In 2006 Mortar joined the Wreckers. Mortar has been out on exploratory missions for the past several cycles, but once the Decepticon siege was lifted in 2017, he's finally been permitted to return in relative safety. OOC Notes During the Timewarp TP, Mort was replaced by a future version of himself, and seemed to have some sort of relationship with Future Typhoon. Logs / Posts 2017 May 25 - Data Break-In :Mortar here. Tonight, a pair of unknown Cybertronians broke into the Iacon Observatory. Typhoon and I were on hand to try and repel them. They weren't Decepticons... they identified themselves as The Swarm. One was an ant, and the other a mantis, so that fits. They surprised us, but we fought back. Afraid I can't say that we fought them off. Looks more like they got what they came for an' left. It was definitely some data that they stole. If a computer tech could look into what they grabbed, that might tell us who or what they are. That's all for now. Mortar, out. May 26 - Data Break-In Follow-up :So with the attack on the Observatory, I kinda forgot the whole point of being there in the first place. I was out on an exploration ship when we got the news about the salvage ship, Conrad. We diverted course to check it out and found the processing section of the ship adrift in space. The forward command section had been separated as an escape shuttle, but there was not trace of it. Of the five crew members, three were found dead in the main hold - Bozer, Gripper, and Socket. We can probably assume that Houston and Warpath were aboard the command section when it jettisoned. They'd taken aboard some kind of Decepticon pod, that had been sealed from the outside, and it looks like they got it open. Now, in light of the attack here, I'm inclined to believe the two events are related. :The crew of the Conrad had similar wounds. One of the so-called "Swarm" mechs transformed into a praying mantis. It's probably not a far leap to assume that it killed the crew of the Conrad and used the command pod to return to Cybertron. Dunno if anyone's looking into what data they took in their little raid, but it might give us a clue as to what they are, or what they're going to do next. Mortar, out. Players Mortar was created and played by Dean. ---- Category:Autobots Category:Autobot demolitions Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Characters Category:active Category:OCs Category:Transformers Category:Wreckers